tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
JETTEJ's Survivor: Thailand
This is the first season of JETTEJ's Survivor. 16 new players ventured out to Thailand to become JETTEJ's first survivor. Some of the twists include: Tribe chiefs, the elephant box box and each tribe had a tribal immunity necklace used at each tribal. Hidden Immunity idols were active in this season's merge and played a huge role in the merge. Season summary The season started out with Alina and Rumtin becoming tribe chiefs. By a schoolyard pick, Rumtin and Alina chose their teammates. Rumtin chose Matt, Yoshi, Rikku, Anthony, Brian, Monty and Ireks to join him on Sook Jai and Alina chose Bella, Martin, Martha, Sam, Zach, Esquiff and Lukonia to join her on Chuay Gahn. Alina and Rumtin started off with individual immunity at the first tribal council they go to. After that first tribal council, they would have to pass on immunity to someone else on their tribe when they lose. At the first immunity challenge, Sook Jai creamed Chuay Gahn, sending Chuay Gahn to tribal council where Alina was immune and Zach was voted off. Things started worsening for Chuay Gahn as they lost the next immunity having to vote off Bella. Then a double tribal council where Sook Jai earned the right to vote at Chuay Gahn's tribal council. In the end, Martin and Brian went home that night. After that,Esquiff went home and Rikku and Sam switched tribes and the last pre-merge boots was Alina. Then, the merge came! Castaways :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' : The game Episode Summaries Episode 1- "Huzzah!" ''(Quote by Rumtin)''- 16 new castaways began there adventure in Thailand...with a twist. Alina and Rumtin were crowned tribe chiefs right out of the gate and had to choose their tribes. Rumtin chose Matt, Yoshi, Rikku, Anthony, Brian, Monty and Ireks to join him on Sook Jai and Alina chose Bella, Martin, Martha, Sam, Zach, Esquiff and Lukonia to join her on Chuay Gahn. Alina and Rumtin started off with individual immunity at the first tribal council they go to. After that first tribal council, they would have to pass on immunity to someone else on their tribe when they lose. At the first immunity challenge "Blog Master", Sook Jai won, sending Chuay Gahn to tribal council where Alina was immune. At Chuay Gahn's camp...At Sook Jai's camp...At Tribal councill, it was a 3-2-1-1-1 vote and Zach was the first person voted off. Episode 2- "Drat" ''(Quote by Lukonia)''- After a crazy first tribal council, Chuay Ghan didn't redeem themselves at the second immunity challenge "Survivor Room", Chuay Gahn was powned by Sook Jai 5-0 and had to go to another tribal council. At Chuay Gahn's camp...At Sook Jai's camp...At Tribal council, Bella left by a vote of 3-2-1-1. Episode 3- "Oh Wait LOL. I remember" ''(Quote by Rumtin)''- After Chuay Gahn's second tribal, they thought they should step it up. At the third immunity challenge "Quiz Off", 5 castaways competed per tribe and it was revealed that there was a double tribal council but the winning tribe of the challenge got to vote at the other tribe's tribal council as well. Sook Jai won 16-15 and Martha, Matt and Rumtin were immuned. Martha gave her other immunity to Lukonia as she worried about Sook Jai targetting him. In the end, Martin went home on a 9-2-1 vote (as brian didn't vote). Sook Jai's first tribal ended up sending Brian packing by a vote of 4-2-2. Episode 4- "All Because I opened the Elephant Box" (Quote by Rumtin)- Things were crazy after the previous double tribal council and Chuay Gahn was determined to win. In the fourth immunity challenge "Poll til you drop", Sook Jai won with 77.8% of the vote sending Chuay Gahn to tribal again. Rumtin opened the Elephant Box which forced a tribal swap. BUT he would get to send one Sook Jai member to join Chuay Gahn and the person with the second most votes at Chuay Gahn's tribal would go to Sook Jai. Lukonia gave immunity to Alina and Esquiff was sent home while Sam was sent to Sook Jai by a vote of 3-2. Episode 5- "Question Is. Who Am I going to vote off?" (Quote by Rikku)- With Rikku now on Chuay Gahn, he definitely was worried as there was 3 Chuay Gahn and 1 Sook Jai, him. At the immunity challenge, Rikku was the only one to show up and scored two points for his tribe but Sook Jai then dominated scoring 5, winning the challenge 5-2. At tribal council, since Rikku was new to his tribe, he got immunity and by a vote of 3-1, Alina became the 6th person voted off Survivor: Thailand Episode 6- "Go with the flow" ''(Quote by Anthony)- ''Starting the episode off was the merge with a special feast where Monty won immunity. At the immunity challenge,"Food for thought" Rumtin won by a score of 10-0 and won immunity along with Monty. At tribal council, no one revealed much but what was revealed was that _____ was sent home on a ?-?-? vote. Voting Chart All votes will be revealed at the end of the season SV = Self-Vote NV = No-Vote Challenges Immunity challenge 1- Blog Master- Each tribe had a blog (craeted by JETTEJ). They would try to get tengagers NOT on their tribe to post their tribe name on their blog. It would earn that tribe 5 points. BUT if someone posted the opposing tribe's name on it, they would lose 5 points. Also, the vote points factored into the score. The score was: 138-16 with Sook Jai winning *Note: Chuay Gahn won a fifteen point advantage Immunity challenge 2- Survivor Room- I posted a picture of a Survivor themed room I created in Photoshop and the contestants had to answer questions about the room. The first tribe to 5 won the challenge. The score was 5-0 with Sook Jai winning. Immunity challenge 3-Quiz Off- 5 castaways per tribe competed in a non-live quiz, messaging JETTEJ the correct answers to 5 questions. The tribe with the highest score at the end would win but it turned out that it was an indivdual challenge. Matt and Martha won for their tribes Sook Jai and Chuay Gahn respectively and in total, Sook Jai earned the right to vote at Chuay Gahn's tribal council. Immunity challenge 4-Poll til you drop- Each tribe would have to try and get their tribe to win a poll. The tribe who received a higher percent would win the challenge. ____ won the challenge Immunity challenge 5-Survivor Player Scramble- Everyone will compete and they must guess what survivor player's name was scrambled up. First tribe to 5 won immunity. Sook Jai won 5-2 Immunity Challenge 6-???- Elephant Box The Elephant Box was an original Twist created by JETTEJ. This could reward/punish a tribe or individual Returning Castaways So far, 0 castaways have returned for a future season